Ojos Oscuros Serie de Drabbles SouRin
by DriadelR
Summary: Frente al espejo, en la parte más oscura del departamento, el azabache intentaba esconderse del obvio hambre que le acechaba. Aun se negaba a lo inevitable, incluso cuando el propio Haruka le había dicho que no podría escapar nunca de eso, que tendría que vivir con los cambios de por vida, con la obvia condición de deseo por la carne humana. [AU Sourin: Ghoul!Sousuke x Humano!Rin


Frente al espejo, en la parte más oscura del departamento, el azabache intentaba esconderse del obvio hambre que le acechaba. Aun se negaba a lo inevitable, incluso cuando el propio Haruka le había dicho que no podría escapar nunca de eso, que tendría que vivir con los cambios de por vida, con la obvia condición de deseo por la carne humana. "No. " Negó con la vista perdida en el lavado. No podía pensar siquiera en hacerle daño a alguien...y Rin...Rin, ¿qué pasaría con él? ¿con ellos? ¿Cómo podría explicarle lo que había pasado? Hacerle daño a la persona que amaba era algo que no se podía permitir; tenía que alejarse del pelirrojo, lo más pronto posible, antes de que viese el miedo reflejado en los orbes de su novio, el miedo hacia su propia persona. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, no dudó en moverse hacia la sala; el departamento permanecía en la total oscuridad, porque no quería verse, no podía soportar el mirar a los ojos que ya no eran los mismos, hacia la montaña de papeles de cosas abiertas, la olla con los restos de Tonkatsu que por primera vez en su vida, le había asqueado de sobremanera. Tomó la primera chaqueta que encontró a su paso y la calzó, dándole cero importancia al resto en cuanto vislumbró la puerta de salida. Salir de allí, esconderse, salvar a Rin del nuevo destino que lo manchaba...cada uno de sus pensamientos se detuvo completamente en cuanto la cerradura cedió desde el lado externo del departamento. Y fue tan tarde para esconderse, el miedo le paralizó en cuanto vio algunos mechones rojos pendiendo en el aire por culpa del clima invernal.

"Oi, Sousuke, Kisumi dice que no le respondes los llamados, ¿Ya te has enojado de nuevo con-? " Pero la figura del pelirrojo se detuvo en cuanto vio la oscuridad por delante, y allí, en el medio del salón, se alzaba la figura de su novio, completamente tomado por sorpresa, y con unos ojos que Rin conocía muy bien a causa de Haruka. "No. " Sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse por obra del asombro. Las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos, y que contenían algunas verduras para la cena, no tardaron en resbalar hacia el suelo, dejando que el contenido rodara perdido en varias direcciones.

Sousuke no esperaba que Rin reaccionara de la mejor forma, y ¿quién lo haría? Tener un novio ghoul no era algo por lo que vanagloriarse y estaba seguro, de que lo mejor para ambas sería cortar todo lazo a partir de ese momento, incluso si su corazón dolía de solo pensarlo. El semblante de Yamazaki se suavizó apenas un poco, teñido por la tristeza, al ser consciente de lo que debería hacer a continuación. "No tienes que hacerte cargo de esto, Rin. Nunca he pensado en hacerte daño, mucho menos lo haré ahora. " Incluso aunque su cuerpo bullía de hambre al oler al contrario, al tenerlo a tan pocos metros de distancia. "Ni siquiera yo sería capaz de entrometerme con tus sueños ¿lo recuerdas? " ¿Por qué sonreía en un momento así? La gente común lloraba, dejaba ir sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero él estaba allí, intentando hacer acopio de sus fuerzas para no flaquear, para dejar ir a la persona que más había amado hasta el momento. "Rin... " ¿Rin lo sabría? ¿Lo mucho que había disfrutado su tiempo a su lado?

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del pelirrojo, y aunque sus mejillas temblaban, logró abrir los labios para proferir una firme -o lo más que pudo- queja en contra del contrario: "¡Idiota! ¿Vas a cortar conmigo? ¿Solo por esto? "

Juraría que había escuchado mal, si no estuviera siendo consciente de como Rin avanzaba en su dirección, a paso dubitativo, estirando sus brazos hacia adelante. Sousuke negó con la cabeza al ver tal avance, retrocediendo un paso por cada uno de los del contrario en su dirección. "No es una estupidez, Rin. Es peligroso... " _Soy peligroso_. En eso se resumía todo, su necesidad de escapar de los brazos ajenos, del perfume ajeno que siempre le había gustado. "No quiero hacerte daño." Y casi sonaba como un ruego; la necesidad de espacio se hacía más grande en tanto Rin más se acercaba, pero no fue él quien le obligó a cerrar distancias, sino la pared que separaba la sala de estar de la cocina. Su cuerpo dio un ligero sobresalto en cuanto la sintió la pared tras de él, pero lejos de poner atención en eso, fueron las manos de Rin sobre sus mejillas lo que irrevocablemente le enloquecieron.

"¿Por qué piensas en cargar con esto solo, Sou? " La voz de Rin se oía contagiada por las lágrimas, y sus manos cayeron de las mejillas ajenas en dirección hacia el amplio pecho del mayor.

"Haruka lo dijo, no puedes escapar de esto, y yo no quiero hacerte daño, Rin. " Pero el oír a Sousuke decir eso, solo hacía que Rin se sintiera molesto, porque no podía comprender que su propio novio quisiera dejarlo fuera de sus problemas, de algo que inevitablemente lo haría alejarse de la sociedad, porque conocía a Sousuke, tan bien que sabía que no podía dejarlo solo a su suerte.

"Sé lo que estás pensando, pero estaré bien por mi cuenta, Rin. " Mentir era una de esas tantas cosas que odiaba hacerle a su novio, no sabía qué sería de él, pero sí sabía que no deseaba inmiscuirlo en ese estilo de vida.

Rin negó con la cabeza, tomando al ajeno por la chaqueta para tirar con fuerza a aquél contra sí, dejando que sus bocas se unieran en un beso que trajo para Sousuke no solo la pila de sentimientos que Rin desbordaba, sino también, la aguja incontrolable del hambre.

 _No puedes controlarlo por siempre, si no comes, terminarás hiriendo a quienes más amas._

La voz de Haruka resonó en su cabeza en el momento en que su lengua se paseaba por los labios ajenos. Para entonces sus manos tiraron con fuerza de los hombros ajenos, apartándolo hacia un costado antes de que un par de zancadas le llevaran hacia el exterior.

"¡Sousuke! "

Tras de él, el grito de su novio le partió en dos. Pero no podía, se negaba a hacerle daño y por primera vez desde que recordaba, apenas un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, perdiéndose en la carrera que le llevó a desaparecer de la vista de su novio. Sumiéndose así nuevamente en la oscuridad, aunque esta vez, era el propio mundo que había creado, uno donde Rin estaba seguro lejos de él, al menos hasta que aprendiera a controlar lo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.


End file.
